Disturbed Stricken Doctor Who Songfic
by Oncoming Shadow Storm
Summary: This is one of my favourite songs and it reminded me of how the Doctor felt when he lost Rose.. Please enjoy and Review


**Hey guys, I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while on a lot of my stories… I am still working on my South Park one, but I got really sidetracked by listening to this song and I thought of the Doctor and Rose… Please Enjoy!**

You walk on like a woman in suffering  
Won't even bother now to tell me why  
You come alone, letting all of us savour the moment  
Leaving me broken another time

Ever since Rose had been trapped in the parallel universe, he felt like he was dying and everyone seemed to laugh _at_ him. He had had other companions but no one ever seemed capable of filling the gaping hole in his newly blackened hearts. Darkness was everywhere, stroking and searching for his sorrows as the Doctor rose anew.

You come on like a bloodstained hurricane  
Leave me alone, let me be this time  
You carry on like a holy man pushing redemption  
I don't want to mention, the reason I know

He believed that _he _was responsible for all those people dying everywhere around him. He didn't need to care because he knew it was the way of the universe. Why? Because of the cavernous hole in his de-purified hearts, the evil pulsating throughout his entire frame – His frame wouldn't last long anyway, even if he was the most feared throughout the cosmos.

That I am stricken and can't let you go  
When the heart is cold, there's no hope, and we know  
That I am crippled by all that you've done  
Into the abyss will I run

He had been to the abyss that his kind had created, with her. He was _her_ Doctor and he let her down, basically murdered her and it hurt so much to think about her. He'd destroy another star to see Rose's face at the Bad Wolf Bay, he would go as far as destroying every single star just to speak to her, maybe even create a wormhole to rescue her from the alternate Earth.

You don't know what your power has done to me  
I want to know if I'll heal inside  
I can't go on with a holocaust about to happen  
Seeing you laughing another time

He knew he'd never heal… But that darkness that haunted him, receded momentarily, seeing the young human racing toward him, calling his makeshift name repeatedly. Except, once again did the darkness return, thriving on the Doctor's pain, shot by his worst enemy, the Dalek…

You'll never know why your face has haunted me  
My very soul has to bleed this time  
Another hole in the wall of my inner defences  
Leaving me breathless, the reason I know

He began the regeneration process once again, tears welling in his eyes. He tried not to move or breathe as he heard her cries. His fingernails start scratching on the console controls, darkness now consuming him, taking over his soul. Cancelled out the regeneration, its power transferred to Donna, making her part of his species but not for long. He _had_ to wipe her memory or it would kill her, not that he… No the darkness cared about. All he cared was to …

That I am stricken and can't let you go  
When the heart is cold, there's no hope, and we know  
That I am crippled by all that you've done  
Into the abyss will I run

… To … Destroy … The … Alternate … Dimension … To … Protect … His … Rose … From … … … … Himself …

Into the abyss will I run

Hot tears seethed from his eyes, fighting his own battle from within – Desperately trying to prevent the coming Paradox that his figure hunted for so he could claim his lover.

You walk on like a woman in suffering  
Won't even bother now to tell me why  
You come alone, letting all of us savour the moment  
Leaving me broken another time

The Doctor ripped apart the darkness's dimensions, the ones that had stolen his mind and poisoned it. It always wanted its own way and the Doctor's deep mourning had given it the strength to take over and personally possess the grief _stricken _time lord.

You come on like a bloodstained hurricane  
Leave me alone, let me be this time  
You carry on like a holy man pushing redemption  
I don't want to mention, the reason I know

After absorbing all those Rads of radiation, he destroyed the TARDIS with an explosive regeneration the likes of no one had ever seen before and he threw all that angry, hateful gloom out of his morphing body, but the grief forever remaining with him, getting ready to manifest again…

That I am stricken and can't let you go  
When the heart is cold, there's no hope, and we know  
That I am crippled by all that you've done  
Into the abyss will I run

Crashing to Earth and meeting the Ponds – The start of a new life for him, yet an isolated one attempting to hiding the darkness from all around him…

Into the abyss will I run  
I can't let you go  
Yes I am stricken and can't let you go

But even the _new_ Doctor still misses _his_ Rose…

**There! Please review and tell me what you think and I may do some more like this… Maybe… :D**


End file.
